


The Morning After

by lexiwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwrites/pseuds/lexiwrites
Summary: The morning after you and Connor bone. That's it.





	The Morning After

Sunlight tickled her eyes as she laid in her bed, her hand rose to cover them as she groaned and cursed. “Fuck off, sun.” She said. A deep chuckle startled her, and she opened her eyes. Connor was laying across her, a soft smile tinting his face; and what a contagious smile it was.

Her lips slowly pulled up into a small smile, her mood no longer fowled by the disturbing sunlight and instead all her attention went to his face, his gorgeous, perfect face. Being able to lay so close to Connor was a true blessing, his face was, to her at least, was a gift from the gods. Also, cyberlife.

His lashes fluttered at her as she stared at him, his eyes held this strange tenderness to them. And his adorable freckles, how was he supposed to look intimidating with those adorable dots all over his face?

His LED was a bright blue, spinning as he looked into her eyes, he lifted his hand and gently tugged her mess of a hair behind her ears. She immediately closed her eyes, basking in the feeling his touch caused. Warmth, there was this deep warmth that spread across her chest and to the rest of her body, she wanted to cry.

“Morning, love.” He said. The nickname made her heart sink in the best way possible. She moved her hand to his face but stopped midway, aching limps causing her to hiss. Right, last night happened.

His expression immediately changed to that of concern and he said, “You are hurt.” It was more of a statement rather than a question, “I hurt you.”, he said and looked away.

Her eyes widened at the statement, her hands moved quickly despite the pain, she turned his head towards her and softly said, “No, no baby. I asked for it, remember? It’s not your fault.” She sighed when he didn’t seem to budge.

“Do you trust me, Connor?” She asked and an immediate “Yes” was his answer.

She smiled and firmly said “Then I need you to trust my word, okay? I’m definitely telling you if anything goes wrong when we bone.” She paused and bit her lip, they really went all out last night, the memories alone lit her face on fire. She chuckled to herself and maintained that same smile for him.

“Last night was fucking amazing, babe.” she leaned in and kissed his lips, a faint blush crept upon his freckled cheeks. He hummed and closed his eyes. “I am glad my performance was up to your standards.” he said to her when he pulled back and she almost chuckled, Connor was still learning how to talk ‘normally’.

“You _wrecked_ my standards, no scrap that, I’m pretty sure you ruined me for anyone else.” She smirked when his LED turned red for a second then changed to yellow. He blinked a few times and gave her a smirk of his own, effectively making her heart skip a beat.

“Good, that was my intention.”


End file.
